Paige's diary
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Select parts from Paige's diary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Paige's diary**

 _ **Paige's dairy. July 28, 2008.**_

Alison DiLaurentis scared me so much that I almost pooped in my panties today. It was so scary.

Of course, I didn't show Alison how afraid I am of her. I can't let her see the weak me.

She probably know what I feel for a certain super cute swimmer and that's what she use to turn me into a piece of crap.

I wish I could punch you so fuckin' hard, ya blonde bimbo!

No, stop it, Paige. Don't use bad words, be a good little girl.

Why is Alison so evil and rude to me?

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. August 14, 2008.**_

I have a huge and very strong crush on Emily Fields. Why? That's so damn wrong. Lesbianism is not natural.

Paige, stop being lame and weird and just forget Emily. Get out there and find yourself a nice handsome boy.

Everything about being a gay chick is sooo disgusting. Snap out of it, Paige!

I don't wanna be gay...

I wanna be 100 % normal, like other girls.

My parents ( my dad in particular ) would be so mad if they knew I'm gay.

I have to find a way to not be gay anymore...

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. August 22, 2008.**_

Oh my shit...! Emily high fived me today after swim-practice and her hand touching mine was such a turn on.

I felt wet stuff down in my sweatpants and it was sure not pee.

So freakin' awkward. Little me wanted to teleport off the Earth.

Really hope that Emily didn't notice that I got turned on...

Emily is a lesbian, but someone as awesome as her would probably never wanna kiss me. I'm just a loser. At least that's what Alison always say.

Alison calls me Pigskin and tells me that I'm a perverted loser.

Me don't have buddies.

Katy Fernandis was my friend, but she no longer live here in Rosewood. Her family moved to Wolfwille 2 years ago.

Wish that she would return. She was a very sweet buddy and always had my back when I needed help.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. August 26, 2008.**_

It's so hard to keep my gay side and Emily-crush a secret.

Alison has fortunately not revealed it to anyone, it seems and I'm glad that she hasn't.

Emily is so beautiful, sweet, cute and sexy and...

No! Stop it, Paige! To be a gay girl is wrong. At least for me. Not for the amazing Emily Fields.

I wonder if Emily's parents know that she's gay. Probably not...

Emily is awesome. When she smile it makes me smile too.

She's the best and I wish she'd kiss me and cuddle with me, but that won't happen, at least not as long as she's under Alison's curse.

Paige, snap out of it, now! You don't wanna be all gay and lovey-dovey. That's so not your style.

Why the crap do I have such a huge damn crush on Emily?

Life is such a pain!

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Alison's gone.**_

I just found out that Alison's gone missing. Sounds really bad of me to say this, but I'm glad she's not around anymore. Now I won't have to stand her being such a bully and all that crap.

Maybe my life will become cute for a change. I do hope so.

Thank goodness that Emily is still around and looking as cute as ever.

Stop! Paige, you don't wanna be lesbo, remember?

Actually looking forward to school tomorrow now that Alison, the evil is not around. I hope my life will be adorable.

Perhaps I can even get a hug from Emily now she's no longer one of Alison's slave-chicks, ya know.

Now I'm gonna eat some ice cream and watch anime.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Yay!**_

I'm so happy. Life at school without Alison is absolutely awesome and very adorable.

So sweet to be able to not be afraid of someone being evil towards me and such.

And yesterday I won my first medal as a member of the Rosewood Sharks. Mom's so proud of me.

Mom and I are gonna go out to the Grille and celebrate that I won a medal at swimming.

* * *

 _ **Paige's dairy. September 22, 2010.**_

Found out today that Emily has a girlfriend. It's that new chick Maya or whatever her name is. Such a pain, like a fuckin' sword to my poor heart.

What to do?

I'm not happy...

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. September 23, 2010.**_

Hasn't been in school today. Just been crying in my room. You might wonder why...

I couldn't stand to see Emily Fields with a girl who's not me, that's why. My feelings for Emily are so strong. To see her and Maya together hurts my soul.

It's so fuckin' painful to see Emily being in love with Maya.

Mom's told me to at least eat, but I can only drink tea. I'm too sad to eat.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. I'm back...**_

Today I actually went to school after having been in my room and crying for nearly 2 weeks.

Been trying to not watch when Emily and Maya hold hands and kiss each other and all that stuff. Too fuckin' painful, ya know...

Swimming was not as fun as it usually is since Emily is on the team.

I'm not happy...

Trying to not be too sad though.

Now I'm gonna do my Math homework.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Me feel little better.**_

I feel a little better now. Trying to ignore the fact that Emily doesn't date me.

Focus on swimming instead.

Almost won my second swimming medal last week.

Coach even said "Paige, you swam very good today. Well done, girl."

Never heard coach give none other than Emily such high praise before. Yay!

Have another chance to bring home a medal or trophy on Friday. Mom will be there to cheer me on. Awww!

Gonna take a small nap now and then take mom to watch a movie.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Awwwww! So adorable!**_

So happy I am now. Earlier today I took Emily out on a pre-date date or semi-date or whatever it should be called.

We ate dinner and after it we did some fun karaoke.

After it all, me couldn't help myself, so I kissed Emily. It was so erotic. Her lips had such a cute taste and I got really wet in my lady parts.

I'm soooo happy!

Yes, me is happy!

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. May 8, 2011.**_

Nearly a month ago I came out as gay to Emily and today we started dating. So awesome. Emily is very sweet and beautiful.

I love her sooo much.

I'm super happy.

The way I see it, Emily is totally perfect. No one else can make my heart do backflips of joy as she can by simply talking to me and looking at me with her sweet cute smile.

I love Emily Fields.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. May 18, 2011.**_

Little insecure me and the super cute Em Fields are an official couple now. And that of course make me happy. I'm finally dating my first and only crush.

Yes...Emily is my first real crush.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. July 4, 2011.**_

Awww, such an awesome day. Em and me 'did it' for the first time today.

Great sweet way to celebrate 4th of July. I'm a happy girl.

Yay! Paige feels happy.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. July 20, 2011.**_

My relationship with Em is still awesome and that makes me happy.

Em is so sexy. I love her very much and I'd do anything for her, no matter what 'cause she is important to me, more than anything else in the enitre world.

To have Emily as my girlfriend is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. September 30, 2011.**_

Em and I made love today. In her room. That was awesome, of course.

Love-time with my beautiful Emily is always awesome.

She has amazing bedroom-skills.

I love Em so much.

There are times where I can't believe that I'm so lucky. I'm dating the divine adorable Emily Fields, one of the most beautiful women in Rosewood.

Emily is so cute and sexy.

Her eyes, voice, hair, face, lips, humor, personality and body are all perfect, in my opinion.

When I'm with Emily it's like I'm so happy. She makes me feel like the most lucky girl ever.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Soon, regionals...**_

The regional high school swim-championships are coming up soon. I look forward to that and of course so does Em.

I really hope the Sharks can win.

We've all trained hard lately so the chances are good, but ya never know.

Last year, we won so we wanna defend our victory this year.

South Pen High is our biggest threat. The captain of their team, a girl named Jaydah LaClaire is one of the very few I've seen who can swim as fast and awesome as Emily.

Me is not that nervous though. Em's beaten Jaydah before.

Swimming is so much fun and it's in the pool that I feel my best, aside from when I'm in bed with Emily.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Start of regionals.**_

Today was day 1 of the regionals. It was so much fun.

I love to meet so many girls who have a passion for swimming.

Swimming is my main talent. I used to do field hockey too, but I gave it up to focus 100 % on swimming.

I'm very happy.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. October 26, 2011.**_

The main final of the regionals was today and the Sharks won.

I'm very happy.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. October 28, 2011.**_

Earlier today I took Em to the zoo. It was so much fun.

After the zoo we had dinner at the Grille and then we went for a sweet walk in the park.

I'm very happy.

Now I'm gonna take a shower before I go to bed.

Will probably dream about Emily.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Happy little me!**_

I'm soooooooo happy! Em and I are still dating and are still as much in love as ever before.

Life is adorable.

Em and I ate pizza for lunch today 'cause it's Em's favorite food.

I wear an oversized Ramones t-shirt that my dad gave me and pink baggy sweatpants that Emily gave me.

Now I'm gonna take a tiny cute nap before dinner. Mmm, dinner...!

Mom's gonna make her awesome home-made fish-pie that I love so much.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. So much fun.**_

2 hours ago, Em showed me the cute childish My Little Pony video game that she and Hanna used to play when they were little.

It seemed like a nice game.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Paige's diary. December 12, 2011.**_

Mom and I went shopping today. I bought myself a new blue leather jacket and new sneakers.

After dinner, I went on Facebook and talked to Em there.

Right now I'm on Twitter and eating a burger.

When done with that, I'm gonna take a little nap.

I feel good.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Em is not happy...**_

Em feel bad 'cause A is being so evil to her.

I'm doing all I can to make Em a bit happy.

Such as cuddle with her and sing softly to her and things like that and it works...sot of...

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Christmas Day.**_

I have spent this day with mom and dad.

Had a couple presents delivered over to Emily's. I hope she love them and I'm pretty sure she does. Why? Because they are from me.

Ate dinner a few hours ago and now I'm gonna open the presents mom and dad gave me. Don't know what it is.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. December 26, 2011.**_

I'm kinda happy.

Got nice presents from mommy and daddy yesterday. Awesome new laptop as well as nice cozy baggy jeans to replace those I've had for over a year along with the new Bella Rose movie on DVD, saphire ear rings and a field hockey stick.

Later I'm gonna head over to Emily's a bit.

We might 'do it' or simply cuddle. Either option's good for me and I'm sure Em agree.

Emily is awesome. I love her sooo much.

She's the magic in my heart and the sunshine on my face.

 _ **Paige's diary. January 3, 2012.**_

Spent the day with Em, eating pizza, watching TV and making love.

Awesome!

Emily wore a rare vintage Destiny's Child t-shirt that I gave her.

I'm happy.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. January 18, 2012.**_

Em and I talked about our pasts today. She told me that she never did share Alison's view on me and I told her that I've had a thing for her since way back in 2007.

I've just had dinner and now I'm in my room, just relaxing and such.

I wear white sweatpants and a blue Rosewood High tank top.

 _ **Paige's diary. School starts.**_

Today was the first day of school after the holidays and it's nice to meet my friends on the team again. Long live the Sharks!

Also it seems like we will have a new History-teacher this semester 'cause Mr Daniel Biden is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. January 25, 2012.**_

We have a new girl join the Sharks this semester. Her name's Bella Voltarson, she seems sweet.

Our coach picked Em to be sort of a mentor for Bella. Em will do a great job with that 'cause Em is amazing and very talented.

Bella did transfer to Rosewood High from a school named East Great Falls High. I think that's in Michigan, not really sure...

Anyways...me is happy.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Let the good times roll.**_

Today after school, I went down to Rosewood Music Gear store and bought myself a basic banjo 'cause I plan to learn how to play. Not sure why I wanna learn, but I do.

I hope it works out well for me...

I'm feeling happy.

Could probably ask my uncle Luke to teach me som banjo stuff. He was a banjo-player in a bluegrass band during the 1960s.

Now I'm gonna txt Em and tell her that I've bought a banjo.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. It's pizza day.**_

So today was pizza day. That's a little thing that me and Em started a few months ago. In short we head over to the local pizza place and order the day's special luxury pizza in super-jumbo size and eat it while talking about everything to nothing and all in between.

It's very much fun. Absolutely adorable.

Me is very happy.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Medal for me.**_

I'm sooo happy. Today I won at swinning against Tania Lauren from Brookhaven High and coach was so proud of me.

Coach said "Well done, Paige. You're almost at Emily's level. I'm proud of you." and then she pinned a shiny golden medal to my Rosewood Sharks jacket with the entire team watching.

Em is proud of me too and mom will be once I tell her about it.

Life is very sweet and that makes me very happy. Thanks to Emily no one will ever call me a loser again, like Alison always did back in the day.

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. My mom.**_

Mom and I had a very adorable mother and daughter day today. It was a lot of fun, actually.

We ate sushi for lunch, went shopping and then watched The Naughty Queens perform in the park.

I usually forget this, but my mom's totally sweet and very nice.

Now I'm going to take a nap before dinner. It will be a nice nap for me, holding Em's scarf in my hands.

Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Paige's diary. Swimming.**_

I love swimming. It makes me feel strong and awesome.

Luckily I've managed to keep my spot on the team.

Would feel so bad if I had to give up my spot to another girl.

Only thing I love more than to swim is to have sex with Emily.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. July 10, 2012.**_

I kissed Em at lunch today. So sexy.

Her sweet pink lipstick tasted like raspberry from heaven. Very cute.

Emily is so beautiful.

I love her.

She's sweet, cute, smart, cool, beautiful, sexy and friendly.

Em is awesome.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. July 15, 2012.**_

I've spent the whole day with Emily. So awesome! We've made love, watched TV, eaten pizza and had a lot of sweet fun. Emily is sooo cute and I love her.

I'm very happy right now.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. My b-day!**_

Em and I celebrated my birthday today in a very nice hotel room. I'm sure you all can guess what we did. It was wonderful.

I'm very happy.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Casual day.**_

Today me and Em have had an adorable casual day in just oversized t-shirts and baggy sweatpants.

We've watched movies, played video games, eaten pizza and talked.

So much fun. Of course, hanging out with Emily is always a lot of fun, at least for me 'cause I love her. She's my soul mate.

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. No, not an F.**_

Mrs Sandra Redville gave me an F on my Math test today. Not cool.

Why? I did study so much for that and still got a crappy F.

I'm so angry!

Gonna go over to Em later and she will make me feel better.

First I'm gonna take a shower and put on my new green leather top and my sexy white tight pants that Em says make my butt look erotic.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Yes, a B plus.**_

Mr David Torres gave me a B plus on my Science test today. Cool.

Pretty obviously I without a doubt think of Mr Torres as a much more nice teacher than Mrs Redville.

I hope my dad will be proud of me for getting a B plus.

Gotta txt Emily and let her know that I got a B plus.

I wonder what dinner mom's gonna make today...

I hope it's something that's yummy for me.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Me in church?**_

I went to church today for the first time since I was a little kid.

Not very interesting...

Probably won't do that again, unless Emily wants to, of course.

Speaking of Em, gonna have dinner with her tonight at the Grille.

Now I'm gonna check if Em's left me any private messages on Facebook, Twitter, Insta or anything like that. I hope she has.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. September 29, 2012.**_

Em and I had a childish day today. We watched cartoons, played with stuffies and ate soft ice cream in her bed. It was totally absolutely adorable.

It was sooo much fun for both of us.

I wish there was more days like this.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Em's kicked off the team?**_

Coach kicked Emily off the team today. Apparently they'd found some damn illegal substance in her blood so she miss the swimming against the girls from Miami Sunshine High tomorrow. Not fun!

Em and me are not happy.

Em's the captain and star of the team. We can't win without her. Coach should know that.

Illegal substance? Em has never used any such shit. Never would. Another thing that our coach should know.

I don't understand why they think a sweetie like Emily would use some sort of illegal substance. She would never even try that.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Emily's return.**_

Em is finally back on the team after 2 months. So awesome!

I'm so happy that she's back.

Coach forgave her and Em forgave coach as well.

Not sure I'd do that so easy...me respect Em for doing that though.

I hope the rest of the team is happy to have Em back too. They probably are. Em is the captain and star of the team, after all. The Sharks are not complete without Emily Fields.

She's our core of power, backbone, soul and heart. Emily is the very spirit that makes Rosewood Sharks so awesome.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Awww!**_

Alright, today's my cutie day. I'm gonna spend it in my room, watching childish stuff on Netflix, dressed in my baggy sweatpants and a cool oversized t-shirt.

It's gonna be sooo cozy!

I'm very happy.

Life's adorable right now.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. 3DS.**_

Em and me went to a gaming convention in Brookhaven today. It was so much fun and we bought new 3DS's and some games.

We're not nerdy gamers, but we still play nice games sometimes.

Actually we like Pokémon. Yes, we do. Kinda a surprise huh?

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Yay!**_

Coach promoted me to vice captain of the Sharks today. Em is so proud of me.

I have vice captain patch on my Rosewood Sharks jacket now so everyone can see that I'm truly the vice captain of the team. So cool.

Now me and Em are gonna celebrate. I won't tell how.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. My dad.**_

It seems like dad is starting to accept that I'm gay.

Mom already accept it and I'm glad that she does and I hope that dad soon does too.

Em's friends accept me too. Spencer's still a bit suspicious about me though. Spencer has a hard time to forget the 'head dunking thing'. Ya know, when I pushed Em's head down under the water in the pool.

Spencer will probably trsut me soon. At least I think so.

Now I'm gonna talk to my dad and try to make him understand that the fact that I'm gay doesn't really change me. I'm still me, the Paige he's known for years.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Learn how to cook.**_

Today mom has been teaching me how to cook. I was never good at that, but now I know a few things thanks to my sweet mommy.

Mom's a queen of the kitchen. She can cook so much yummy stuff.

I wish that I could do the same, but I can't, at least not yet...

Someday I might be as skilled at cooking as my mommy.

Em will be proud of me, if and when I ever learn how to cook as great as my mom always do.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. December 25, 2013.**_

Em was here a few hours ago and she gave me presents and I gave her presents and after that we had sort of a Christmas quickie before she went back home for dinner.

I really like the presents Em gave me.

Not gonna reveal what they are.

I wear a Lady GaGa t-shirt and baggy green sweatpants.

Life is awesome.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Almost won.**_

Almost won against Em today. OMG, if I'd won I would have become the new captain of the Sharks, but I did not win. That's okay though. Em is the better swimmer so she deserve to be captain.

Coach also gave us our new team-uniforms today. Em and I did really like our old jackets, but we'll get used to the new ones soon, I hope...

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Nationals soon.**_

The national high school swim-championships are coming up soon. That's gonna be so much fun.

I'm sure Em feels the exact same thing.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Nationals has started.**_

Today was day one of the nationals and I won against Jackie DeAmori from Dracusville High. Yay!

My mom and Emily are super proud of me for swimming so good today.

Em and I are gonna make love now to celebrate it all.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Second day of nationals.**_

Nationals, day 2.

Emily went up against Nikki Rogersen from Boston Breakneck High and even though it was hard, in the end she won and by doing so, brought the Sharks to semi-finals. Yay! So awesome.

Coach is very proud of her

And so am I.

Spender, Hanna and Aria were able to watch when Em swam against Nikki and they all cheered her on. I'm glad she has friends' support.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Fourth and final days of the nationals.**_

Nationals, day 4. Final.

Okay...today's the day of the final.

It's between Em for the Sharks, Jane Olorin from San Diego Star High, Belle North from Paradise High and Kate Cummings from East Numberland High.

I hope Em wins.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and me will cheer her on.

Em seem happy.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. 3DS.**_

Em and I have been playing 3DS games today. It's been so much fun. And I'm sure Em feel so too.

The game we've been playing the most is Pokémon X and Y.

Kinda unlike us to play that type of game huh? Well, it's a nice game.

Em's favorite Pokémon is Jigglypuff. It's adorable.

Paige's favorite PokÃ©mon is Clefairy. Also a super cute one.

I'm a happy babe today.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Leather outfit on.**_

I revealed my slightly kinky side to Em today. I surprised her by showing up in her room, wearing a tight black leather bra, a short black leather skirt and high boots to match.

She clearly got turned on, even though she's not usually into kinky stuff.

It was so much fun and very sexy.

Thank God that Em's mom and dad never saw me in my naughty outfit.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. College time starts.**_

Tomorrow it's Em's and my first day as college ladies at Stanford.

We've already joined the Stanford swim-team, of course.

I'm very happy and so is Emily.

College is a new experience, very different from high school. More mature and both Em and I think we'll like it.

Em and I share a dorm room and that's awesome. We were kinda afraid that they wouldn't let a pair of lesbians live together, but fortunately they did without a problem.

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Love.**_

Em and I made love for the first time since we started college today. Em was nervous to do it on campus, but I was actually pretty confident.

We were making love for nearly 3 hours. It was awesome.

Tomorrow we're going to an Irish bar known as 'The Bitch and The Lamb' not far from campus with the other girls from the swim-team. It's gonna be cool.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Me is sick.**_

I'm sick so Emily took the day off so she can take care of me.

Awwww! She's so sweet. I love her very much.

* * *

 _ **Paige's diary. Not sick anymore.**_

Cutie me is not sick anymore. After 5 days I'm all good again.

Yay!

I'm very happy and so is Emily.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
